1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tying strap assemblies and fastening devices for bundling such articles as coiled garden hoses, electric cords and cables, electrical wire bundles as well as for tie wrapping a wide variety of variously shaped discrete articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coupling device used in combination with a strap assembly such as but not limited to an elastic band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention provides significant improvements in tie strap assemblies and coupler devices of the double hook type. With the present invention, the tie strap may comprise a single flexible strand having looped connector end sections, a simple looped or endless strand or a conventional elastic band or loop such as a rubber band. The coupler device may be manufactured utilizing any suitable material, preferably a single molding of such materials as metal, or rigid, semi-rigid or pliable plastics. In this sense, the improved assembly and coupler is extremely inexpensive to manufacture with readily replaceable parts. Since the coupler unit and strap combination can be made non-rigid or deformable the system becomes adaptable to a wide variety of uses and environments. Examples of the double hook type coupling devices and tie strap assemblies are found in the following listed U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No.Patentee468,810McAnarney767,204Carpenter1,246,864Brion1,441,737Mickelson3,353,232Brownson4,569,108Schwab
All of these patents require some sort of lacing or tying of either elastic or rope type bands on one end or the other of the coupler device and hence are cumbersome to assemble. Additionally these devices do not provide any means for adjustably positioning the tie strap on the coupler to adjust the tension. The structures do not incorporate any effective means in the coupling device for hanging or storing the articles encircled by the tie strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,456 to Bosmans and U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,094 to D'Addario are examples of tie strap assemblies wherein the tie strap is either molded integral with or permanently connected to the coupler device.
The following listed patents are exemplary of various designs of tie strap assemblies and coupling devices. These patents are of interest to illustrate the development of the art:
U.S. Pat. No.Patentee1,156,565Timmerman1,181,767Houdyshell3,953,911Fishack4,188,871Teachout4,270,247Freedom4,335,490Teachout5,199,135Gold5,772,371Ackerman